honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Warcraft
Warcraft is the 101st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the high fantasy real-time strategy computer video game series Warcraft. ''It was published on June 7, 2016 to coincide with the theatrical release of the '''Warcraft movie. Warcraft ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Warcraft on YouTube "From the developers that dominate the MMO genre, the digital card game genre, the team based first person shooter genre, and the click stuff until loot pops out genre - comes the game series that defined the generic fantasy RTS genre for over a decade." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Warcraft'' Script From the developers that dominate the MMO genre, the digital card game genre, the team based first person shooter genre, and the click stuff until loot pops out genre - comes the game series that defined the generic fantasy RTS genre for over a decade. ''Warcraft'' Descend into the Tolkien-for-13-year-olds universe of Warcraft, ''where you'll raise massive armies and formidable warriors and command them to destroy your foes -- by furiously mashing keyboard short-cuts like a coked-up court stenographer! Conquer the fabled world of Azeroth, a medieval fantasy land plagued by endless conflict -- because demons are assholes! Where you'll choose sides in a battle between sort of good and sort of evil... maybe... Based entirely on which side has the more overpowered units. Featuring: the Alliance, your standard fantasy dream team of normal people, tall people and short people; the Orcs, a race of terrifying steroid fiends who are actually pretty nice once you get to know them; the Scourge, the people who like their gruesome horror to be adorably cartoonish; and the race that's just more elves because they had already run out of ideas... I don't know, just make them elves... but purple... Whatever. Experience the history of ''Warcraft's ''brutal bloodshed firsthand, as you dive into a series that spanned a decade while only really putting out three games. Like: the original title that started the franchise which plays surprisingly well even twenty years later; the sequel that introduced an entire generation to the joys of the online RTS -- if you could ever get it to connect anything up modem sound; and the third game that reinvigorated the genre with hero units, special troops with unique abilities that added even more micromanagement to a game that already felt like herding cats blindfolded, and an unprecedented modding system that allowed immense player creativity and eventually lead to the creation of the MOBA -- that pretty much killed the RTS genre entirely! Good going guys (!). Blast through the ''Warcraft ''campaign modes, overly elaborate storylines designed to justify a series of epic battles. With boring story focused chapters where you'll click a set group of units through a map until everything's dead! And much better levels where you'll actually build up your base. Then employ careful unit compositions and detailed tactics to take down your enemies - or just spend half an hour hitting the unit cap, then attack move to the other side of the map! While you experience the real draw of the ''Warcraft series: clicking on dudes until they say funny stuff! 1: "Me so horned We hurt you long time.' Dude 2" "You're the king? Well, I didn't vote for you!" Dude 3: "Hey, puff, puff! Give." Once you've developed your master strategies offline, head into the online mode where none of that s*** will work! And you'll face cheesy tactics like early timing attacks, mass summoner strategies and tower rushes -- but mostly you'll just get destroyed by people who can hit keys faster than you! Until you learn to stick to 2v2s like the casual that you are. Trust me, it's better for everyone this way! So strap on your replica Frostmorne, practice saying "Zug, zug!" and get ready to craft some wars for the last time, because the way '''this movie's reviewing, it looks like it just might bury the franchise forever! Starring: Lich Bitch; 500 Pound Beef Patty; Make Azeroth Great Again; Glaves McEdgeman; Birdddddddmannnnnnnn; Short Stack; Most of the Porn; Tree Beard; Thrall in the Family; and a bunch of forgettable demons reads: Who Were You Again? for Warcraft ''was 'Craft: Macaroni and War.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Craft: Macaroni and War' You know you love it! Huh... I wonder if the sheep say something funny, too? Let me just click 'em a couple of times and.... explodes in a bright fireball, sending guts flying over the field Oh, oh no! Of geez! Why?!?!?! Trivia * There are several other Honest Trailers about other parts of the ''Warcraft franchise including World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Hearthstone and the Warcraft movie. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Warcraft has a 96.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Fantasy games Category:Real time strategy games Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Warcraft